Sweet! Sweet! Sweetie!
by Milddd
Summary: 亚瑟是个出名作家，阿尔弗雷德则是一名西点厨师，这次带给大家不一样的体验！甜点play！！R18


Sweet! Sweet! Sweetie!

巧克力—主要的成分为可可脂，对于大部分的动物来说是带有诱惑性的毒品，不过对于人类又何尝不是一种禁果？在恋爱中的少女们眼里巧克力如同爱情一般细腻甜美，众多的口味与口感更是代表了每个人不同的个性，唯独那浓郁的香甜气息深深吸引了所有人的喜爱。

随着科技与时代的不断地变化人们对于美食的追求已经不单单是『美味』，而是更加地注重食物的外表与厨师们的创新力。光鲜亮丽的外表总是能引起人们的注意激发人类内心的欲望，迫切地想要得到进在眼前的事物，就像爱情一样帅气与美丽的男女总是成为人们的焦点与渴望的对象。『爱情』之所以是禁果因为人们总是在品尝到甜头之后变得一发不可收拾，就像咬下一口巧克力后享受着丝绸般柔顺的口感，香甜的味道在自己的舌头与鼻腔内不断地徘徊，使人迫不及待地想要再尝试下一个味道所带来的惊喜。

在亚瑟的爱情生活里这样的欲望也不例外，生为作家的他对于罗曼蒂克毫不陌生，换句话他的伴侣对两人的爱情照顾的十分地细腻虽然也有苦涩的时期，但两人仍然一起挺过来。或许有着让英国男人感到自满的优秀伴侣也让他在文学爱情作品中受到影响得到了女性的钟爱。

生活上的波折像是在考验两人的真心，它能够展现出一个人的善与恶同时也能考验一对恋人的相爱程度，而亚瑟在此时遇到了前所未有的困难。与自己的美国男友三年时间的交往不长不短，亚瑟终于在情人节的前一天晚上做好了心理准备将自己献给对方。阿尔弗雷德是典型的贴心男友，在亚瑟从出版社回来以前将房间里布置的十分浪漫与情趣，希望能够满足喜欢浪漫的对象。为了让英国人感到前所未有的放松他将等调到最暗，房间里点着的几根蜡烛好让对方能够辨认家具的位置，床上与地上布满了玫瑰的花瓣引导对方。

不出意外地亚瑟在回到房间时感受到了惊喜，阿尔弗雷德带着热情走向了自己的男友献上了温柔而深情的拥吻。作家没有拒绝他的邀请，在情欲的鼓舞下他很快怀抱著对方的脖子回吻，亚瑟毫无抗拒地任由美国男友将自己抱到床上继续享受两人世界的滋味。

『唔恩…』温柔的亲吻在情欲环境的急促下演变地更加激烈，亚瑟主动地将双腿抱住对方的的腰拉紧了两人的距离，充满色情的姿势反而清楚地感受到了对方凸起的下体在不断地磨蹭着自己的股间。淫靡地舌头与喘气声不断地在房间内徘徊，阿尔弗雷德缓慢地褪下对方的领带的同时亲吻着对方脸庞的轮廓，年轻的美国人虽然在克制住自己的欲望，在这种充满诱惑的环境里他的欲望仍旧缓慢地涌出。

阿尔弗雷德像是一匹发情的野狼一般缓慢地上下摇摆自己的腰部，让已经起反应的性器隔着衣物磨蹭着对方的股间，虽然这样的行为让亚瑟感到有些不适应不过更多的是难为情。同样生为男人的亚瑟十分明白自己恋人的需求，因此他并没有责怪对方而是暗地自喜自己拥有魅力能够摆布着眼前帅气的年轻人。

亚瑟也在对方褪下自己衣服时一颗颗地解开恋人的纽扣，直到他小麦色的肌肤暴露在自己的眼前才收手。两人虽说还未实质性地发生过关系，一直以来两人靠手与口交来满足彼此身体的需求。性也是维持爱情的重要因素之一，这一点亚瑟比任何人都明白但是他为失去第一次感到有些害怕，实际上他也有过无性生活的念头直到自己的同性恋朋友的话语彻底地改变了他的想法。

刺激前列腺无射地高潮，第一次亚瑟听说时满脸的疑惑，当他与阿尔弗雷德诉说时对方像小孩一般兴奋地质问亚瑟是否有兴趣尝试。虽说在作家的心理有无数次拒绝的念头，不过他看到恋人期待的神情让他无法狠心拒绝地答应了请求，然而没想到这让他彻底让他陷入了新方式地达到高潮。

『哈…啊…』等到亚瑟回过神时自己和阿尔弗雷德的上衣早已脱离身体，强壮的男人轻松地将他压在柔软的床上亲吻他的轮廓与下颚，在欲望的催情下亚瑟双腿抱住对方的腰拉进两人的距离。阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌悠悠地伸向自己的裤头缓慢地上下爱抚，隔着衣物作家仍然能感觉到对方手上传来的体温。男友有力道的双手连同自己的两颗球体一起握在手里，随着阴茎的长度不停地来回摩擦，充满爱与挑逗的抚摸也很快让他有了感觉。

『亚瑟…亚瑟…』阿尔弗雷德粗燥的五指伸向作家的后背抚摸着他的躯体，在情欲的催促下他柔软的双唇亲吻恋人那诱人的胴体，嘴里还不停的念出爱人的名字。亚瑟少量肌肉的身躯虽说不像女性一般柔软，但他那英俊略带甜美的脸蛋却无法遮挡他的魅力。阿尔弗雷德像是在进行职业工作一般看着眼前精致完成品的食物，用鼻尖触碰他丝滑的肌肤嗅着身上所残留的香水味。经过视觉与嗅觉最后一个步骤便是味觉，美国男友伸出他的舌尖有计划性地挑逗着亚瑟那为挺起的乳头，瘙痒的触觉让作家的身体微微颤抖，不过身体的快感很快出卖了他任由恋人细心地品尝自己。

阿尔弗雷德熟练地将亚瑟的皮带解开，将对方身上的衣物一件件脱下直到剩下的一条内裤也被他顺手地扔在一旁。处于全裸状态的作家有些不习惯地用双手遮住自己的下体眼神也不再注视着恋人，阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声调侃地将他的双手挪开在亚瑟不情愿时亲吻了下去。美国男友握住他的欲望快速地套弄着男人敏感的前端，阵阵的酥麻与电流快感让亚瑟无法控制自己地发出低吟声。看着亚瑟逼近双眼双颊泛红那副享受而性感的颜面，这让阿尔弗雷德无法抵挡地亲吻那双被情欲冲刷的红润双唇。

阿尔弗雷德隔着衣物硬起的粗壮物在无不经意间摩擦到作家的股间，对方似乎并没有注意到但对于亚瑟来说是那么的凸显，同时带来的刺激与心跳加速的紧张似乎在害怕与紧张之间徘徊。亚瑟做起身顺利地将恋人扑到，两人脸上露出狡滑的笑容。阿尔弗雷德并没有阻止对方，同样身为男人的他十分明白眼前的英国人也需要主导权。

亚瑟爱不释手地在美国人结实的胸口上来回爱抚，较小的手揉捏按摩他坚硬的肌肉好让对方的身体放轻松。阿尔弗雷德舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇，看着勃起的男友全裸地坐在自己的男根上，如果说他脑袋没有先关于如何将对方弄得更脏更乱那时不可能的。亚瑟俯下身体让自己萝莉的身体与对方光滑的小麦金肌肤紧贴在一起，仿佛他们就是天生注定在一起的。

天空般蔚蓝的双眸温柔地看着那双祖母绿一样美丽的眼瞳，阿尔弗雷德温柔地单手捧起对方的脸颊，在他的带领下亚瑟亲吻恋人的额头，鼻尖最后在他的唇瓣上如同水滴般温柔地覆盖在上面。开爱的举动引起了阿尔弗雷德的笑声，很快阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头探入对方的口中打破了这纯真的吻，亚瑟没有拒绝而是充满欢喜地回应。舌头之间的缠绕，两双唇瓣的交接与吸吮更是拉进了彼此的距离。

空气中弥漫着爱与性的气息，亚瑟抱住对方的脖子加深了两人之间的拥吻，看着作家热情的回应阿尔弗雷德伸手抚摸对方的大腿。对于亚瑟的爱也让阿尔弗雷德的性欲望变得更加强烈，作家在接吻时候情不自禁地摇摆着自己的腰部却曾为注意过两人硬挺的欲望不断地互相摩擦，仿佛是在寻求一丝的安慰。阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌将亚瑟的肉臀紧紧握住，似乎在发泄自己所有的欲望不断地粗暴的揉捏。虽说亚瑟被吓到断开了吻，不过他意外的不讨厌这种感觉，相反被对方触碰的瞬间身体就像青春期荷尔蒙发生变化一样变得灼热敏感，仿佛身体的每个细胞都在被电击。

『唔嗯…啾…啊！阿尔…』阿尔弗雷德抬起头亲吻亚瑟的轮廓与耳根时，透过对方的肩膀清楚地看着恋人就像是发情的小猫抬起自己圆润的肉臀摇摆着腰部等待被插入。阿尔弗雷德双手用力捏着那对肉臀同时掰开，一股寒意让亚瑟的身体变得紧绷仿佛自己最私密处也被别人看得一干二净。年轻的恋人试探性地用手指去触碰那光滑的外圈与紧闭的肉穴，在紧张的情景之下亚瑟情不自禁地抓紧阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，没想到下一秒遭到恋人在他屁股给上重重的一击。那刺耳的身体拍打声响遍了这狭隘的空间，火辣的刺痛感多加另外一个层次的刺激直到阿尔弗雷德再次重重地打在同一个位置上让亚瑟不仅发出享受的低吟声。

亚瑟不停地呼唤自己的名字仿佛是一种魔力激发他内心的欲望，阿尔弗雷德顺着英国人的屁间向下滑去，中指不停地在外穴打圈与上下爱抚试图让对方的身体变得更加柔软。阿尔弗雷德清楚的指导亚瑟并不是女性可以生理上的润滑自己不可能直接让那个手指插入，但是他就是忍不住欺负自己所爱的人，看着他期待与难耐的表情似乎早已成为他性爱中的小小乐趣。

亚瑟弯下自己的身躯亲吻男人的下颚与喉结，随着他缓慢的引动嘴唇也亲吻着不同肌肤的角落，阿尔弗雷德的胸口与腹肌直到小腹被那碍事的裤子遮住。作家有些不满地迅速地解开对方的皮带与裤子，他扯下男人内裤的瞬间有活力而硬挺的肉棒在被粗暴地褪下衣物时的冲力而摇摆。

看着勃起的肉棒亚瑟心中有说不出的胜利感，他在坐对方的身边两根手指缓缓地走到对方的大腿上爱抚男人的小腹。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟故意避开要害而选在在最接近自己男根的肉体上线上轻吻，这时他明白对方只是在报复自己。亚瑟直到阿尔弗雷德等得有些不耐烦，不过这正是他所想要的效果，他握住眼前粗壮的男根边缘感受着那灼热的欲望，因为兴奋而凸起的血丝让亚瑟表现的有些慌张。虽说这并不是他第一次所见到阿尔弗雷德的裸体，两人之间也有过多次互相自慰过，尽管在色情片中大部分的男演员的尺寸都与美国年轻人的相反，不过每次亲眼看到时还是让人不经意地感到赞叹。

『嗯….额啊….』握在手里的肉棒因为兴奋而不断地颤抖，亚瑟快速地握住敏感的龟头扭转自己的手腕上下滑动，他看着阿尔弗雷德握紧床单发出低吟声享受着一丝丝快感，这让亚瑟有了确定性更加卖力地安抚不断流出蜜汁的男根。亚瑟跪坐在床上调整好位置后上半身爬坐在阿尔弗雷德的身下将他的肉棒带入温热而湿润的口中。温暖而的口腔包裹着他敏感的龟头，亚瑟在抽出时加大力道吸吮并没有松开龟头的打算，作家用他灵敏的舌头不断地在龟头边缘打圈并且来回拨弄敏感的马眼，这使更多的爱液从细小的洞口中涌出。

咸而带点腥味的前精气味并没让亚瑟放弃，他缓缓地将肉棒插入的更深而剩与的部分则是用手快速地撸动，同时配合他脑袋左右摇摆美味地舔舐照顾每个肉棒的细节。直到亚瑟将男根抽出，看着被唾沫沾染而带着水渍的肉棒忍不住向前调皮地亲吻他的龟头，作家抬头看着恋人眼神里充满了调戏用舌尖不断地在连接龟头的系带加大力道舔弄。

『哈啊….好冰….』阿尔弗雷德看着需要被调教的恋人脸上没有一丝的生气，而是露出狡滑的笑容，因为他有更好的解决没有被管教好的宠物。美国人伸手到床头桌上拿出紫色的罐子便毫不客气地将透明液体挤压到作家的肉臀上，温暖的肉穴在润滑液缓缓地从股间流下的瞬间让亚瑟身体变得紧绷，不过他并没有因此而分散注意力而是不禁感慨道。

亚瑟翘起屁股放松身体，肉穴的形状如同雏菊一样紧闭地包裹变得更加色情；更加柔软。两人虽然没有实质性地做爱过，不过对于手和口交却做过无数次的演习来增加彼此的情感同时更加了解双方所喜爱秘密。亚瑟的嘴唇贴在肉棒上感受着阿尔弗雷德粗长的手指缓缓地进入自己紧致的肉穴，没有任何的疼痛但是私密处被自己以外的人玩弄，更多的是不适应。

『又进去了….』作家紧闭着双眼尝试放松自己，温热的急促呼吸吹过手中的男根让美国恋人也期待对方能够给予自己更多。阿尔弗雷德将手指抽出迅速地沾上更多的润滑剂，这次他轻而易举地将两根插入男人的体内缓缓抽动。

『嗯….闭嘴….哈恩…』他并不需要阿尔弗雷德的提醒，亚瑟自然能感觉得到自己的下体正在被一点点地扩张。早已习惯手指的肉穴并不需要太多的时间让第三根手指顺利的插入，在润滑剂的帮助下亚瑟干燥的肉壁逐渐变得湿润。手指插入的瞬间仿佛自己的体内被填满又在抽出时得到了前所未有的快感被释放出。

阿尔弗雷德的手指温柔却带有恶意地上下拨弄手指想要触摸对方的所有，瘙痒的触感正一点一滴地洗刷着亚瑟的理智。美国人玩弄亚瑟肉穴的同时他将手中的龟头含在嘴里迅速地吞噬与吐出那敏感的部位，更多的爱液也随着快感从马眼中不断流出。阿尔弗雷德的像是急躁的男孩一般加快自己手指的速度，强烈的酥麻快感让亚瑟的身体变得更加紧绷，光是手指的插入阿尔弗雷德能感受到肉穴的外圈正紧紧地夹住自己，这足够让他变得疯狂。

在欲望中挣扎的阿尔弗雷德最后还是将作家扑到在自己的身下，强迫性地撑开他的双腿让勃起的阴茎与粉嫩的私密处在自己面前展开。年轻的美国人这次毫无阻碍地将手指深入直到内壁全部吞噬，猛烈的撞击是那么的陌生又充满了探索的诱惑。亚瑟不知不觉地主动张开自己的双腿，在喘气中不断地抗拒着那如同猛兽般的袭击身体却毫无抵抗地接纳。

『这里吗？』亚瑟咬紧自己的双唇想要制止自己发出更多享受的声音，不过脸上那愉悦的笑容早已出卖了自己，直到那阵酥麻让全身瘫软的快感来袭使他的笑容逐渐黯淡，替换的则是满脸红润痛苦及色情的表情。内壁的抽搐与毫无节奏的收紧让阿尔弗雷德意识到自己寻找的前列腺已经被刺激，就像狡滑的狼一般舔舐着自己干燥的嘴唇便加快抽插的频率袭击那甜蜜点。

『哈啊…对….那里…！Fuck...』亚瑟抓紧纯白色的床单想要紧闭自己双腿时年轻的美国人将手搭在他的大腿内侧上，他健壮的身体就夸坐在作家的双腿间让他难以逃脱。阿尔弗雷德的手指每次进入都会向上翘起为了按摩他的肉壁不放过那甜蜜点，直到亚瑟的身体再次起反应时他便加大力道与速度不断地欺负着敏感的前列腺。狭隘的空间不断地传出手掌在抽插时所发出激烈的身体撞击声，但这也无法盖住亚瑟充满欲望和爱意的低吟声。

『唔恩….我可以进去吗？』在没有射精的情况下亚瑟得到了高潮，全身紧绷颤抖时阿尔弗雷德仍然不放过机会继续按摩着前列腺，直到他的全身变得松软身体微微抽搐地得到满足后才将手指抽搐。阿尔弗雷德迅速地套弄自己湿润的前端便抬起头看向还没从高潮中恢复的恋人，亚瑟看着对方的肉棒因为难耐血管凸出这让他感到前所未有的渴望，渴望那粗大的硬物插入自己的体内让他再次感受到高潮后暖流的舒服。

亚瑟疲惫地点了点头嘴尖带着微笑答应，或许是高潮过后的他脑子也坏掉轻而易举地答应恋人做自己最害怕的全垒打。得到答案的阿尔弗雷德并没有马上插入，而是府下身子亲吻作家的额头与脸颊。温馨的举止让他感到毫无后悔，亚瑟在思考中欣然地接受了温柔的亲吻，或许这美国甜心男友正是他一直等待的人，不….是一定是。

阿尔弗雷德握住自己肉棒用龟头不停地在粉色柔嫩的入口处磨蹭，在进入之前他从床头柜上拿出事先准备好的安全套，亚瑟看着恋人将套子撕开扔在一旁，食指与拇指捏紧顶端的气泡便在另外一只手的帮助下缓缓地将安全套套住自己整根肉棒。阿尔弗雷德一切动作看上去是如此的缓慢诱人，这让作家迫不及待地等待着对方填满自己的身体。带有油性的安全套对于两人来说是最好不过的润滑剂，亚瑟紧张地抓住阿尔弗雷德的手臂害怕与好奇之间抬起自己的上半身想要看着整个过程。亚瑟紧绷的身体让插入变得十分苦难，于是美国恋人再次亲吻他柔软的唇瓣抱紧身体较小的男人，脑袋依偎在他的颈侧呼吸让亚瑟的思考回到平时日所放松的拥抱。

『嗯….哦…我的天…』阿尔弗雷德趁作家开始放松时候缓缓地将前端向前推入，那道紧闭的肉穴正被强迫性地侵入。龟头被紧紧地吸住那前所未有的压迫感是使所有男人都会痴迷的快感，阿尔弗雷德发出前所未有的赞叹声将自己的前端全部插入并且停下动作，等待着身下的恋人开始适应。龟头的进入对于亚瑟来说并没有太多的压力但是多了几分温暖，因为他知道比起用手指真正的插入让两人的身体变得更加紧密。

『哈啊….啊...啊！又、进来了….』正当亚瑟期待更多时年轻的美国并没有更多的深入，而是再次将自己的龟头抽出一半又迅速地插入。受到惊吓而心跳加速产生了不可思议的化学反应，亚瑟觉得自己所有感官变得更加敏感，他能清楚地感受到阿尔弗雷德每次的插入逐渐变得更深入。紧致的肉壁在每次的撞击都是一点点的被撑开，虽说亚瑟体内十分柔软不过他最享受的仍然是抽插那粉嫩的肉穴时对方舍不得吸紧自己龟头的压迫感。

阿尔弗雷德前后摆动着自己的腰部不仅是自己享受，同时他也想将最大的快乐传播给身下的爱人。可是那粗长的肉棒让作家认为能够进入一半一定是自己最大的极限，阴茎缓慢的撞击虽然能够舒缓先前的不适应，正准备进入三分之二时撕裂的痛楚占据了绝大部分的知觉。亚瑟咬紧牙根忍耐着，身体却毫无控制地缩紧自己的肉壁，紧紧地包裹在体内的肉棒。挤压的疼痛虽然比不上被强迫撑开来的痛，这让阿尔弗雷德在失去控制下意外地挺起腰部将粗壮的肉壁埋入的更深。

『F-Fuck！好痛！！』在阿尔弗雷德能够道歉之前亚瑟用尽自己的全力扇了对方一巴掌，随后抬起脚踹向恋人的下颚看着他从床上摔了下去。难以承受的痛虽然还未消失，但在阿尔弗雷德拔出的瞬间好了许多，同时因为扩张而微微成型的肉穴感到有些松弛。

『嘶…』

『阿、阿尔！你没事吧？』亚瑟恢复意识后立马爬到床边缘看着躺在地上不起的美国人，心中充满愧疚像个犯错的小孩一般不敢正视着恋人。

『哈哈哈….抱歉，果然还是有些勉强了？』阿尔弗雷德揉了揉自己的下颚轻笑地看着较年长的男人沉默不言低头没有任何回答，他无奈地叹了口气似乎知道作家又会因此而产生自卑的想法。阿尔弗雷德站起身后抓起被子连同亚瑟一起抱住地扑到床上将他抱进，对方仍然不愿意开口说任何一句话而是翻身背对恋人，因为羞耻与对自己的气愤使他无法面对年轻活力的美国人。

『阿尔？』阿尔弗雷德没有勉强亚瑟，而是侧着身子抱住他较纤细的腰部将脸埋进他柔软的头发里亲吻着。

『嗯？』

『你不生气吗？』

『生气什么？』亚瑟的问题让他停下了动作轻声回问道。

『我搞砸了一切。』

『噗….只是还没足够的心理准备而已，怎么回事搞砸了？』言语上的安慰让亚瑟放轻松了许多，但是心中的罪恶感仍然迟迟无法散去，或许因为同样是男人所以才直到对方是多么的渴望能够做到最后。然而作为体贴的男友阿尔弗雷德的表情没有流露出一丝的失望，反而像是性对于他来说可有可无一般的存在，不过相反这倒是让亚瑟变得慌张，难道一直以来的期待都只是他自己单方面的想法？

『但是你还硬着。』阿尔弗雷德硬挺的男根触碰到亚瑟臀部时让他很快打消先前的想法，或许他唯一能做的是用手或者口交让对方发泄出生于的欲望。

『哦…额…..』

『需要我帮你吗？』阿尔弗雷德吞吞吐吐的样子引起亚瑟的注意，他转身看向满脸情欲的年轻人目不转睛地看着四周，似乎是在找借口脱离现场。

『不！不、我不是那个意思，该死的….亚瑟，我不想勉强你所以就这样让我们抱在一起休息就好，好吗？』美国人大声的拒绝让亚瑟的自尊心再次受到了伤害，阿尔弗雷德很快意识到了这点急忙解释道。话语一点说出去便再也无法收回尽管他拼命地解释，一连串的麻烦作家也只是希望自己能够尽可能的弥补失误，阿尔弗雷德的拒绝在亚瑟眼里像是讨厌自己一般被赶出。原本完美的情人节计划却没想到会以这种方式结束，或许这是他人生中过的最糟糕和失败的情人节。

亚瑟回想着自己前一晚的失败，阳光明媚的清晨阳光洒在他的肌肤上也无法让精神疲惫的人感到一丝的安慰。实际上昨晚半夜阿尔弗雷德以为自己睡着后便跑进厕所里解决自己的生理需求，大男孩舒服的低吟声与渴望地不断地叫出亚瑟的名字更是一遍遍地回放在他的脑海里。然而现在他却自己一个人全裸地坐在床上因为回想昨晚的事而晨勃，亚瑟听着从楼下厨房里传出的机械声很快猜想到阿尔弗雷德正在做早餐或者是在研究自己新的甜品食谱。

阿尔弗雷德是酒店里年轻的副厨甜品师，年仅27岁的他已经爬到如此高的位置不单单是对他自己的骄傲，更是让对事物好不拿手的亚瑟感到崇拜。阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟精神上交往时总是表现出大男孩的样子，洒脱有活力也因为互补的性格而对亚瑟撒娇如同大型的金毛犬。两人在床上所做的事情仿佛让美国甜心恋人变了一个人，不再是平时的大大咧咧粗暴与毫不顾忌的玩耍，而是细腻与有耐心地触碰亚瑟柔软而又弹性的肌肤。

亚瑟就像是巧克力熔岩蛋糕正在被厨师有耐心与细心地照料下装饰未完成的甜点，作家滚烫而兴奋的身体与刚从烤箱里拿出的蛋糕一般等待着被阿尔弗雷德品尝。 阿尔弗雷德总是有耐心地先扶持亚瑟，看着他红润的肌肤与即将要高潮的容颜仿佛就像被切开的蛋糕等待灼热而浓厚的巧克力酱汁缓缓流出。

房间里充满糖果与玫瑰的味道，亚瑟将脑袋埋进阿尔弗雷的枕头里嗅着对方仅剩的气息，甜腻的味道让作家再次想起恋人那宽厚的手掌爱抚自己的感觉，他夹紧自己的双腿想要克制住自己的欲望但是强烈的气息却刺激着他的荷尔蒙，这让他无法阻止自己伸手爱抚勃起的阴茎。亚瑟迅速地套弄着手中燃烧的欲望想要发泄，不过内心的空虚让他在自慰过程中感觉到了无趣，他懊恼地躺在床上手臂覆盖住双眼，或许他应该这样躺着直到失去性质再下去面对阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟拿起手机准备翻看自己邮件箱时失手将电话摔倒床的缝隙，疲倦与烦躁的他毫不情愿地走下床爬在冰凉的地上开始摸索手机的位置，直到一个小型箱子引起了他的注意。亚瑟把箱子抽出也没有一丝顾虑地将它打开，看到里面的东西让作家立马陷入了沉静。里面装着半弧勾长型与手指般长的性爱玩具，这让他想起阿尔弗雷德前阵子出差时自己偷偷买回来到现在曾为尝试用过。

"好吧….或许用一次也无妨…."作家将黑色胶囊的玩具握在手里仔细观赏着，他曾经看过不少视频但同时抱有怀疑的态度买下性玩具，却没想到今天还是派上用场。亚瑟理所当然地拿出润滑剂在手上涂抹自己的后庭手指缓慢地插入，昨晚的扩张使他毫不费力地将两根手指插入确保肉壁周边都得到很好的润滑，随后将挤出更多的透明液体擦拭小型振动棒的边缘。

"嗯….啧…."亚瑟将那半弧形的振动棒缓缓地插入到最深处再迅速地抽出，来回几次的玩弄让他觉得自己在浪费钱花在一个毫无用处的电动棒上，这感觉用手指自慰并没有太大的区别，除了弧勾的形状能够更好地触碰到他的前列腺。单调的玩具也让亚瑟产生用错方式的想法，于是他再次拿起箱子寻找说明书意外地发现小型遥控器在里面，好奇的作家看着三角形的按键上标记三个数字便毫无防备地按下『3』号。

"啊！哈啊….！嗯啊…啊、阿尔….F-Fuck！嗯啊…！"毫无防备之下体内的振动棒有力而疯狂地震动着，弧勾处恰好地挤压在前列腺上随着震动快速地刺激着甜蜜点，这让亚瑟在无意识下发出叫声。

太过激烈的震动让作家无法克制自己的声音，想要挣脱却沉迷在酥麻的快感之中，或许这将会是他第一次在无须爱抚男根的情况下高潮射出。亚瑟把脸埋在枕头里不断地呻吟着压制住自己的叫声，害怕阿尔弗雷德知道自己所作的『坏事』。

"亚瑟？你没事吧？"

"哈嗯…阿、阿尔！哦…上帝….咳…我没事！东、东西掉-了而已—嗯！"叫声引起了阿尔弗雷德的注意，从楼梯间大声问道。脚步声步步逼近让亚瑟不知所措，他不想让阿尔弗雷德看到如此淫乱又狼狈的自己，但是被恋人发现又显得是那么性感。亚瑟知道自己完蛋了，快感已经占据他所有的思考，他咬紧自己的下唇在阿尔弗雷德能够进来之前寻找藉口同时将脸埋入枕头里。

亚瑟已经无法分辨这前所未有的刺激是来自于振动棒，还是做下流的事情试图隐瞒恋人而紧张。前列腺被刺激着仿佛可以感受到全身的血液不断地变热，同时缓慢地流动使他的身体如同苹果般通红。

这种酥麻的快感让亚瑟的身体想要放松，但又因为敏感点不断地被欺负无法控制自己变得更加紧绷。几次亚瑟想要将振动棒拔出，又因为依恋这份舒服的按摩而不舍，毫不知情的情况下作家抬起自己的肉臀像是渴望更粗壮的东西插入而扭摆着屁股，仅靠最后的理智寻找自己丢弃的遥控器关掉震动。

"啊…..呼….."虽然振动棒带来无限的快感但是他内心上的不满仍然无法达到射精的欲望，他想要的并不是这些玩具而是与恋人身体上的结合，感受着他的温度与给予自己数不清的温柔。亚瑟知道单纯做爱的快感一定不会比震动棒来的强烈，但是人类的肉体与感情却比一个玩具更加真实让人得到说不出的满足。

神智不清的作家做上了他这辈子最糟糕的决定，穿上阿尔弗雷德所留下的T恤就这样光着下半身走出房间。亚瑟走到厨房看着阿尔弗雷德穿着白色整洁的衬衫，袖子卷起到胳膊露出健壮的肌肉与青经，黑色的围裙捆绑在腰部更好地显露出他良好的身材。

"哦'嘿！我的小野猫，你饿了吗？"突然的撞击让阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口凉气，亚瑟像是高冷的猫一旦被冷落后便会像主人撒娇希望能得到对方的注意。他双手紧抱着恋人结实的小腹，透过对方的肩膀看着桌子上所剩下的甜品材料以及不同完成造型的甜点。

"嗯….的确很饿，不过比起食物我能够想到更好的…"亚瑟缓缓地解开美国人的扣子伸手触碰着他温暖的肌肤。他轻咬阿尔弗雷德的耳垂便轻声地回答，困意与性欲的混合让作家的声音变得更沙哑，但是同时也更加性感。阿尔弗雷德似乎从一早便开始了自己的工作，亚瑟作为工作狂的本应该十分理解恋人的忙碌，不过因为昨晚的失误感到愧疚而希望自己能够在两人休假时间做补偿。

"等、亚瑟？"阿尔弗雷德处于亚瑟的主动感到好奇转身看向恋人。如同玫瑰般泛红的双颊充满情欲，赤裸与勃起的下半身还有那颤抖的双脚，这一切都在暗示着阿尔弗雷德对方刚从高潮中恢复自我。

"闭嘴，阿尔弗雷德。"亚瑟拿起盒子里散落的草莓将它带入自己的口中，他拉下美国人的衣领让两人的高度得到了平衡后亲吻住对方，便将莓果缓缓地推入对方的口腔内。舌头的交接让简单的吻显得性感许多，阿尔弗雷德咬下草莓的瞬间丰厚的果汁立马涌出扩散在自己的味蕾。

长时间没有性爱过的阿尔弗雷德表现如同处男一般，面对亚瑟咄咄逼人的诱惑让他难以拒绝，任由作家的双手在自己的身上流荡不断地磨蹭着裤头。亚瑟迅速地解开美国人身上的衬衫，看着太阳亲吻肌肤的小麦色肤色与那性感的六块腹肌展现在面前，由此一来小腹下隐藏的巨根更是让他迫不及待地将对方扒个精光。

阿尔弗雷德任由亚瑟解开自己的皮带仍在餐桌上，同时脱下对方的裤子将手伸入内裤里抓住未勃起的男根缓慢地套弄。两人低头看着手中的性器在按摩的舒适变大，肌肤紧贴的彼此呼吸的热气不断地在狭隘的空间交换感觉无比亲密。亚瑟抬起头想要看恋人的表情却没想到对方也一直在注视自己，暧昧与羞耻感让作家低头移开视线继续帮助对方自慰。

"这个是什么？"

"哪、哪个？哦….那个是巧克力糖浆。"蛋糕旁边的挤酱瓶引起了亚瑟的注意，他拿起瓶子摇晃里面深棕色浓稠的液体问着对方。在这种充满色情的气氛下被亚瑟打断似乎有些扫兴，但阿尔弗雷德还是无视不愉快回答对方。

"我可以品尝吗？"

"这些是剩余的，随便你。"阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟翻到瓶子试图将巧克力酱挤到手上，但他玩弄的过程中意外地扭开瓶子让里面所有的浓稠液体倒出。

"哦天！瞧瞧…..我真是糊涂。让我来帮你清理？。"亚瑟的脸上没有丝毫道歉，他抓紧瓶子看着所有的浓稠液体沾在阿尔弗雷德勃起的肉棒上，甚至滴落到地面上也没有让他感到紧张。阿尔弗雷德知道以亚瑟的个性他无法忍受一点的污渍，这也意味着这一切都是对方故意自导自演罢了。亚瑟把瓶子放在水槽里便按照自己所约定的那样，双膝跪在阿尔弗雷德面为对方进行『清理』。

沾满深色巧克力酱的肉棒让亚瑟比以往更加的兴奋，或许是因为那甜腻的可可香味掩盖住雄性的气息。作家伸出舌叶从睾丸地步的边缘缓缓地向上舔舐着将所有的粘液吞噬，他从未如此享受过口交这让他不禁怀疑是否因为巧克力的原因让他变得比以往更加愉悦。亚瑟看着自己所标记过的肉棒仍然残留着少许的甜酱便毫不犹豫地侧过脑袋亲吻上去，他灵活有力的舌头不断地快速摆动着，在双唇的帮助下开始轻轻吸吮着手中粗壮的肉棒。

阿尔弗雷德伸手拨开自己碍事的刘海，眼睛无法从亚瑟身上移开，对方握住自己的男根边缘享受这一切，那一个可爱与性感的气质不断地散发让他难以克制住自己。温暖而有点粗燥的舌头不断地摩擦着他敏感的边缘，他甚至不放过被站到巧克力酱的睾丸。亚瑟的快速地用手上下摩擦被清理过的边缘底部，自己则将脸靠近他的男根亲吻着有些松软的球体。

"哈啊…..呼….."亚瑟一只手揉捏一边的球体另外一边则带入口中吸吮，敏感的球体不断地被温热而湿润的口腔与舌头来回有力地舔舐，一阵阵酥麻的快感很快涌入全身。阿尔弗雷德的感官变得前所未有的敏感，快感与尿意很快占据了他大部分的知觉，亚瑟手中的睾丸也随着他的敏感度变得紧绷。作家凑近再次将另外一边含住同时快速地撸动着恋人的阴茎，皮囊在不断地被上下摩擦的同时兴奋的男根使睾丸变得更加紧绷，年轻的美国人再也无法忍耐地发出赞叹声。

硬挺的肉棒上仍然沾上不少的酱汁，随着时间的流逝巧克力开始变得干燥黏糊这同时也意味着清理工作变得越发困难。亚瑟看着对方的龟头打起了坏主意，他伸出舌尖尽可能地将未干部分的巧克力舔干净，然而剩余的部分亚瑟则将龟头含入口中让温热的口腔与舌头进行剩下的工作。

接触到热气巧克力逐融合在作家的舌头上，亚瑟像是在舔舐棒棒糖一般舌苔不断地磨蹭着光滑的龟头同时吸吮，仿佛试图将里面的夹心吸出。强烈的吸吮感让阿尔弗雷德发出呻吟声，恋人柔软的嘴唇与舌头不断地裹紧敏感的前端，温热水润的的口腔在舌苔的配合下吞噬与吐出的快感如同进入对方体内一般舒服。

"啊…..哈啊….Shit！抱歉亚瑟….我忍不住了….嗯…！"亚瑟的舌尖不断地在龟头上的马眼来回拨弄，像是打算深入清理但那可是男人的危险区，如同电流般的快感也能夺走一个人的理智。被玩弄的小洞口中不断地涌出爱液，微咸的液体与腥味触碰到亚瑟的味蕾仿佛是一种暗示，暗示阿尔弗雷德感觉到舒服以及快要达到射精的欲望。

亚瑟开始缓慢地将肉棒带入的更深处，当他吐出时候便会吸紧自己的双颊让阴茎感觉到酥麻的压迫感，一阵阵的电流与血液不断地冲向自己的下体使口中的肉棒变得更加巨大与灼热，或许这时亚瑟才意识到自己欺负对方的有些过火，但一切的后悔已完。

"唔嗯！呼…咕噜…！唔咳…！嗯…嗯…"阿尔弗雷德双手抓住亚瑟的脑袋这让他动弹不得，自己则是像一只发情的野狗一般前后扭摆自己的腰部，抽插那湿润温热的口腔。突如其来的主导让作家措手不及，他仿佛就像是性玩具一般乖乖地跪在地上任由主人使用自己。

每当阿尔弗雷德试图更加深入时候，亚瑟双手压住他的大腿拒绝了对方的更深入，但偶尔还是会被龟头不经意间地撞到自己的喉咙。失去呼吸方向时身体所有器官仿佛都在缩紧，这时的美国恋人会加大力道与速度侵犯着自己。

粗壮的肉棒不断地插入让他的下颚感到有些酸痛，阿尔弗雷德抽出自己肉棒的瞬间带点少许的巧克力与亚瑟唾沫的银丝粘在上面，这是他唯独能够休息与呼吸的机会，下一面他便再次被年轻的美国人粗暴地插入。

阿尔弗雷德抓紧亚瑟的后脑勺向前推入，自己同时挺起腰部将所有的肉棒侵入对方的口腔中短暂地停留，感受着亚瑟喉咙呼吸管被肉棒堵住时疯狂地收缩，同时他的舌头开始胡乱地摆动寻求释放。

就在亚瑟感觉自己快要昏过去翻起白眼时，阿尔弗雷德立马抽出男根让作家深呼吸开始恢复精神。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟痛苦的表情也开始有些懊悔，不过他看到亚瑟的男根在没有被触碰的情况下不断地涌出前精让他开始有些改观。明明被刺入喉咙的疼痛与窒息感是那么的痛苦，但亚瑟从未感到如此兴奋过，他迫不及待地想要将恋人肉棒里的鲜奶挤出洒在自己的身上，又想要对方疯狂地插入自己的体内达到高潮。

"抱歉，你没事吧？"

"唔嗯…就这样继续…" 阿尔弗雷德停下动作似乎让恋人有些不满，亚瑟握住他的肉棒并伸出舌头不断地在龟头外打圈煽动着对方。得到回应后，这次阿尔弗雷德毫无保留地一次性插入完成了亚瑟第一次的深喉。抽插的频率加快距离之间也不断地缩短，每次的窒息作家的喉咙伸出都不断地压紧着他的龟头，像是他早已渴望阿尔弗雷德的精液。

"啊….嗯哈….FUUUCKKKKKKKK….亚瑟你棒极了…！哈啊…我差不多要射了…"阿尔弗雷德双手压住对方的后脑勺，每当他带力道的插入亚瑟都不禁翻起白眼，看着他的嘴唇亲吻到自己的小腹时便松开给对方氧气。

来回几次地玩弄，阿尔弗雷德在对方深喉时将自己少量的精液射在亚瑟的喉咙里，浓厚的粘液与腥味让他立马将美国人推开，等到他适应那难闻的味道后便乖巧地闭上双眼伸出粉嫩的舌头等待的更多鲜汁洒在他身上。阿尔弗雷德快速地来回玩弄自己的龟头，用食指扫过那敏感的马眼，一阵阵的雷电半触碰的快感让他将更多精液洒在亚瑟的脸上与舌头。

亚瑟等着对方射精结束后缓缓地睁开眼并将剩余的精华吞咽下去，看着阿尔弗雷德与自己一样高潮而满意与美味的声音。阿尔弗雷德并没有说更多话，而是坐在地上将亚瑟一把抱住稳住沾满精液的亚瑟，或许比起语言上的『谢谢』这种毫无嫌弃的举动更有意义。

舌头尖的缠绕让草莓与精液的气味混合在一起，两人静静地互相观望对方有默契地笑出声让他们的拥抱变得更加紧。亚瑟疲惫又满意地叹口气靠在恋人宽敞的胸膛上休息，阿尔弗雷德则是想站起将对方抱到沙发上躺下，意外地踩到作家遗落下的遥控器。

"唔嗯！！啊….."亚瑟抓紧对方的手臂，毫不在乎指甲陷入他的肉体里。作家咬着下唇想要克制自己的叫声，但没有什么比起自己自慰现在将自己最色情的一面展现给对方看让人更加兴奋。

"站起来，说说看你是不是对我隐瞒了什么？"恋人白里透红的肌肤就像是丰厚多汁的果实等待着被人咬下一口，阿尔弗雷德粗暴地将亚瑟抓起便让他爬在餐桌上背对着自己。年轻的美国人看着作家肉穴里插入的振动棒好奇地将它抽出一半，对方奋力地试图抵抗时却在阿尔弗雷德迅速插入时弧勾猛烈地击中前列腺而让身体变得瘫软。

"哈嗯….够、够了…啊！"阿尔弗雷德肆无忌惮地玩弄着他的身体，忽略身下男人的哀求快速地将手中的玩具在他来回抽插，观赏着肉穴与振动棒的结合。隐私完全地曝光在恋人的面前让羞耻感不断地上升，对方似乎也享受自己被欺负在快感与愤怒中的表情。

"我不在家的时候你都是这么淫乱吗，亚蒂？"轻笑声里混合着嘲讽让亚瑟恨不得钻入洞穴里躲藏起来，但是…该死的，这些下流的辱骂让他并不讨厌相反在性爱中的调戏添加了几分催情。阿尔弗雷德拿起皮带控制力度地抽打亚瑟的肉臀，看着那双柔软的臀部如同布丁一般在眼前摇晃。火辣的刺痛感燃烧他的身体不由自主地扭摆着腰部，不过接下来的活动将无法脱离恋人所给予的惩罚。

满是鞭痕的肉臀让人有种怜悯的同情心，但是那色欲的表情又让人忍不住将亚瑟弄得一团糟。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德离开走向电子炉将某种液体倒在碗里，随着勺子与陶瓷碗碰撞发出响脆的声音都在刺激着作家的每个神经，每次的碰撞都像是预言者危险的接近。

"嘶哈….！等、不…！"滚烫的水滴触碰到鞭痕肌肤的瞬间作家立马站起身，美国恋人轻而易举地再次将对方压回桌子上躺下，只是这次面对面让亚瑟清楚地看到对方兽性的一面。阿尔弗雷德抓住他的大腿拉进了两人的距离，小腹撞击到振动棒低端的瞬间更加深入了亚瑟的体内。混乱之中亚瑟扬起自己的脑袋沙哑地呐喊，体内瘙痒的躁动让他无法平息语无伦次地向阿尔弗雷德求饶却被忽视。

阿尔弗雷德用汤勺再次打起滚烫的焦糖，缓慢地将金棕色透明液体滴落在亚瑟身体的各个部位。触碰到肌肤的瞬间很快从粘稠的液体变得凝固起来，美国恋人将汤勺的背面沾上少许的焦糖便涂抹在亚瑟的乳晕上，灼热的疼痛与液体在凝固的过程中不断地缩压着他敏感的乳头让作家坚持不住地发出娇喘声。

现在亚瑟的身体就像糖果一样需要他人的舔舐来溶解，而阿尔弗雷德十分享受和乐意在这个环节『帮助』他。美国人试探性地用食指敲打着被焦糖包裹住的乳晕，每次的敲打都让作家按耐不住地扭摆着他的身躯，压力下的较大像是被拇指按下硬挺的果实一般刺痛既舒服。阿尔弗雷德关掉玩具的震动便开始享用眼前的美食，他可不希望亚瑟在接受处罚的同时分心地享受着刺激前列腺所带来的高潮。

"唔嗯…啾….呼嗯…."阿尔弗雷德压在对方的身上舔舐着凝固的焦糖，温热的舌头不断来回地摆布浓厚的糖块也逐渐消遣。亚瑟低头看着恋人美味地吸吮自己胸部有说不上的羞耻感，他一直讨厌对方将他当作女人一般呵护，但是自己从中不知不觉地享受着所带来的快乐。大部分的焦糖都已经溶解，阿尔弗雷德用牙齿小心翼翼地咬住小块糖块缓慢地撕开，眼睛也一直注视着亚瑟那痛苦及快乐的表情。

"啊….嗯唔…"粘块站在硬挺的乳头上一旦被缓慢的撕开那种痛苦里的快感无法用语言形容，就算糖果已经消失但是那粘稠与刺激的触感仍然在神经上回味。阿尔弗雷德的舌尖来回挑逗着有些鼓起而发红的乳头，酥麻与刺痛的徘徊让他在享受中忽视自己的呻吟以及笑容。

亚瑟抓紧着阿尔弗雷德的头发任由对方亲吻着他红肿的乳晕，像是接吻一般吸吮与舌头交接地舔舐着。不过对方总是坏心眼地咬着仍未恢复敏感知觉的乳头，每次的触碰神经线都像是被触电一般使他的身体变得紧绷无法使上力，就这样简单地射出少许的精液仍然感到不满。

"看上去你不需要任何前戏或者润滑了。"阿尔弗雷德缓缓地将振动棒抽出却趁对方毫无准备时立马插入，突入袭击的快感再次来袭让他无立足之地只好抓住桌脚一点点的十分自己的愉悦。美国恋人像小孩一般一旦玩腻了便将玩具随便仍在一旁，他跪在地上推开亚瑟的双腿拇指将他丰厚的肉臀掰开，观赏者湿润的粉嫩肉穴随着作家颤抖的呼吸逐渐缩紧，但因为长时间的插入而无法完全封闭。

"阿尔弗雷德，要做就做别再看了！" 亚瑟立马用手盖住私密处，美国人发出轻笑声看着对方恼怒又害羞的表情。亚瑟就像是自己盘中美食，看来早上精心准备的早餐也只是白费力气，因为没有任何事情能比得上早晨性爱。阿尔弗雷德拿起蜂蜜看着金黄色的液体缓缓地滴到睾丸上，同时顺着身躯留如屁间。

"哈啊…. fucking hell…" 美国恋人再次跪坐在地上，透明亮丽的金色液体流入穴外时亚瑟尽可能的收紧肉穴以防任何的液体进入体内。相反阿尔弗雷德毫不在乎地将手指连同蜂蜜一起插入涂抹在他的内壁里，看着粉色的穴外像是期待一般抽搐他伸出舌尖将涂抹过的蜂蜜舔舐。亚瑟想要制止对方不断地踢着他的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德却不耐烦地抓住他的脚踝却没看到恋人因为羞耻而将脸埋在自己的手臂间。

阿尔弗雷德迅速地亲吻对方的肉臀与会阴，最后缓缓地亲吻着外穴趁对方放松时缓缓地将舌头进入那紧致的肉壁内。蜂蜜的甜味覆盖他的味蕾并且开始蠕动着舌头细细品尝对方的每一处，小小的动静本应该不会有太多的触感但那温热柔软又灵敏的舌头像是开始搜刮自己的肉壁。那种热情并不是作家能够抵挡的，舌头并不像手指一样直接，柔软有力的触感缓慢地扩张与爱抚他的身体，可以说是得到了身心满足。

"额…..准备好了吗？"舌头抽出的瞬间亚瑟的心突然凉了一半，那温柔及舒服的碰触突然间停止让他依然留恋。阿尔弗雷德硬挺的肉棒在穴外轻轻摩擦，好让所有的润滑都蘸到男根边缘。

"嗯…怎么了？" 阿尔弗雷德犹豫的表情让亚瑟有些担心地问道。

"保险套还有润滑剂在房间里。"

"我觉得我可等不及，这里有橄榄油还有你可以直接插进来。"亚瑟知道光是自己自慰所用润滑剂的量远远不够让阿尔弗雷德的巨物插入，尽管跑去房间拿两样东西只是一时不过过程中却扫兴地让人失去兴致。

"你确定吗？"

"你有性病吗？"作家有些不耐烦地嘲讽着，因为他在想要高潮与快失去欲望之间徘徊。

"当然没有。"

"那就快点闭嘴然后操我。"这句话仿佛就是阿尔弗雷德在等待的一样，亚瑟起身子抱住对方的颈子将他压在自己身上亲吻，两个迫不及待的男人像是发情的猛兽一般撕咬着彼此的唇瓣。阿尔弗雷德亲着他柔软的脸颊与白皙的颈侧，随后抓起玻璃瓶将深黄色的液体倒入手中。

阿尔弗雷德将橄榄油涂抹再手指上后再次抚摸那粉嫩的小穴，看着它毫不吃力地将三根手指吞没。为了确保内壁都得到润滑以免撕裂，他灵活的手指不停地来回挑逗着肉壁，如同阵阵波浪一般触碰着四周却在撞到前列腺时，恋人的反应让他忍不住再多戏弄几次。

亚瑟抓紧桌子的边缘看着阿尔弗雷德快速地来回抽插扩张自己，但是每当触碰到那甜蜜点时对方会加大力度同时打圈按摩，几次作家张大口声音却被快感给吞没，留下他翻半个白眼倒在桌子气喘吁吁地享受整个过程。

高潮过后的亚瑟肉穴比以往更加紧致同时更加的柔软。阿尔弗雷德快速将橄榄油再次倒入手中涂抹在勃起的肉棒，他用拇指撑开英国人的肉臀，看着那因为橄榄油的润滑变得油光的粉穴正期待肉棒的插入而抽搐。阿尔弗雷德抓住男根的边缘欣赏着龟头与外穴亲吻后缓缓地插入对方的身体，少了安全套的层膜他意识到对方的体内是多么的柔软而灼热，同时在润滑油的帮助下他们的结合更加有默契。

"哈啊！…..嗯…."嫩穴在得到充足的扩张后轻松地接纳男根的一部分，在他试图插入更深时亚瑟的身体变的紧绷，难受的表情再次浮现在他的脸上。阿尔弗雷德看着小穴随着自己放慢腰部的动作而扩张着，直到进入一般他便停下。那种缓慢撕裂的痛感虽然十分难受，同时被爱人填满与结合而感到满足，这让身上的恋人在缓慢抽动身体时自己因为成就感与幸福露出笑容。

"嗯….啊….亚瑟，你的体内好紧…..！"柔软的肉壁在肉棒一次次加深时不断地收紧，将那雄壮物包裹住阻止它的进入，但在抽出时像是想保留住肉棒一般依恋。每次的插入亚瑟会因为紧张而收紧肉穴，但是抽出时得到释放的快感却让他本能地想要阻止却又贪婪在酥麻的按摩之中。

亚瑟紧致的内壁不断地挤压着他的肉棒，尤其是失去安全套后的触感变得更加明显，他敏感的龟头舒服地享受着温热的肉壁在每次的按摩不断地裹住自己。阿尔弗雷德发誓如果不是因为射精过一次而变得更加持久，他无法保证不会在进入时就达到高潮。

阿尔弗雷德俯下身子让自己与恋人变得更加亲密，亚瑟抓紧他的手臂抬起脑袋从空隙中看着男人温柔地插入与抽出的过程。视觉上的冲击更是让作家变得兴奋，他露出惊讶与舒服的表情任由恋人侵犯着自己，细小的呻吟声成为了一种鼓励这让阿尔弗雷德加快操弄肉穴的频率，这让亚瑟无能为力地享受着一丝丝快感不断地涌入他的神经线，自己也不知不觉地用双腿抱住恋人的腰部恳求更多。

那双充满情欲的大眼不断地注视着身上的恋人，看着阿尔弗雷德舒服地赞叹与低吟声那种自满与满足让亚瑟身心如同充血一般变得温暖。美国人亲吻着他玫瑰红的双颊将脸埋在他的颈侧里，这样更好地听到对方呻吟与娇喘，简单的方式却能够让他变得更加兴奋。亚瑟也回礼地抱住他的脖子，随着撞击不断地变得更加猛烈那柔软的双唇紧贴着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵发出诱人的呻吟。

充满报复心的阿尔弗雷德在快感的怂恿下将自己的肉棒整根插入，小腹紧贴着对方的身体停下动作。突如其来的刺痛与快感的混合使亚瑟的心跳加速，他已经不知道这是否是舒服。肉壁随着亚瑟的心跳而不断地颤抖的抽搐，阿尔弗雷德站起身子看着恋人泛红的颜面与迷茫的表情，这让他忍不住更接近一步低挑逗对方。男人缓缓地将肉棒抽出却又快速地插入顶到最深处，看着亚瑟不满的表情他随后将性器抽出拍打在他的会阴上，同时来回磨蹭着。

"啊！…啊嗯..哈、好深…."贪婪的肉穴一旦尝到被灌满的甜头后在对方离开却变得不适应地空虚，阿尔弗雷德打开他的双腿看着无法收紧的粉穴已经扩张成型，不断地抽搐渴望再次的插入。亚瑟终究无法忍受对方的挑逗，他抓住对方肉棒的边缘在自己的穴外来回磨蹭后将他插入体内。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟诚恳的欲望，在他能够抱怨之前再次将自己所有的欲望埋入在深处。身体已经适应阿尔弗雷德存在后，这次美国人毫无保留地方快速度侵犯对方，撑开他的双腿欣赏着结合处每当自己抽出时对方的的肉穴吸紧着自己，这让他变得异常兴奋不顾一切地欺负着诱惑自己的小穴。

"你听到了吗？哈啊…你下面就和发情的婊子一样湿透了！被我操弄的感觉就这么好吗？" 凶狠嘲讽的语气里却带着挑逗，亚瑟实际上很享受在做爱时对方对于自己的辱骂，不仅因为羞耻同时对方羞辱自己时戳窜了他那肮脏的想法。亚瑟闭上双眼想要忽视对方的挑衅，却没想到失去视觉后听觉会变得灵敏。阿尔弗雷德毫无节制地侵犯自己的肉穴，每次的插入肉体之间的拍打声却是那么的明显，自己舒服的呻吟生却是如此的淫乱。

如同阿尔弗雷德所说的一样，在橄榄油的润滑下他的下体变得油滑湿润，每次肉棒抽插那紧致的嫩穴在摩擦中所发出淫靡的水声全部灌入亚瑟的脑海里。他曾为想过被一个人操弄着那隐私的部位会如此的舒服，自己就像是泡在滚烫牛奶里的巧克力一般逐渐融化。

"哈啊、F-fuck！嗯啊….你能、做到的只有这样吗？…啊啊…！"亚瑟不屈服地挑衅回去，看着对方露出狡滑的笑容仿佛自己就像是掉进陷阱的猎物。阿尔弗雷德双手抓紧亚瑟的腰部，自己在插入时拉底他的身躯带来猛烈的冲力，刺痛与快感的混合让作家语无伦次地呐喊。龟头在触碰到前列腺体内不断地收紧同时朝着空气中拳打脚踢想要推开对方，阿尔弗雷德抓住他的双手压在桌上扭摆着腰部侵入他的体内。

每当撞击那甜蜜点他会不由自主地挺起腰部脑袋一片空白，酥麻而瘙痒的快感如同触电后体内变得瘫软，但是身上的男人仍然毫无保留地侵犯着自己的肉壁。阿尔弗雷德抽出自己一半的男根专注地刺激着作家的前列腺，任由他恳求也不放过咬主人的爱宠。

"嗯啊….！阿尔、我快要….哈嗯…."如同大海猛烈的波浪，一股暖意的快感淹没了亚瑟的思考。阿尔弗雷德在撞击到前列腺后立马抽出，却又趁那酥麻的快感即将消失时再次撞击。亚瑟无法控制自己的身体，每次撞到那甜蜜点肉壁总是不由自主地夹紧体内的肉棒，这使对方的粗长在体内中变得更加明显。

阿尔弗雷德知道自己也即将高潮，在最后的冲刺总是比以往的激烈，他抱住亚瑟加快抽插的频率与缩短两人的距离。插入的瞬间撞击着恋人的前列腺后再将整根肉棒埋入对方的体内，感受在快感中徘徊柔软的肉壁颤抖地挤压体内的肉棒。

亚瑟在猛烈的撞击中翻起白眼，脑袋里除了高潮以外的欲望再也无法思考。最着猛烈地撞击着前列腺他快速地撸动自己的龟头，拇指挤压着系带将精华释放出洒在他白里透红的肌肤上。阿尔弗雷德快速与激烈地抽动着身体，但因为对方的高潮身体不断地收紧而让他的男根感到有些疼痛，但同时也从中将所有鲜汁射在亚瑟的体内。

"哈啊….啊…..亚瑟？"达到高潮后的两人贪婪地抱在一起，仍然在亚瑟体内的肉棒也能感觉到肉穴的抽搐，或许对方与自己一样还未从高潮中恢复。阿尔弗雷德轻声地交换对方的名字却未得到任何回应，无奈之下他抬起头看着闭起双眼平稳呼吸的恋人，无奈之下发出轻笑声亲吻他柔软的唇瓣。

"嗯？"

"你没事吧？"阿尔弗雷德看着那双明亮的大眼缓缓睁开，像是还没从睡梦中清醒的小孩一般可爱，他忍不住掀开亚瑟的刘海亲吻他的额头。

"现在问是不是有点迟了？哈啊…. 等、等下…..再这样待着一下….啊嗯…！"亚瑟无意间的嘲讽引起两人的笑话，正当美国人要抽出男根带两人去洗澡时却被亚瑟制止，他抓住对方手腕拉进自己时肉棒也再次滑入深处。舒服的插入感让亚瑟不仅意见发出呻吟声，但在他反应过来时立马遮住嘴巴后悔。

"额…..你知道再这样下去我随时会再次勃起吧？"

"你知道吗…实际上我并不是很介意再来一次。"阿尔弗雷德说的是实话，现在他的肉棒仍然埋在对方体内，包括长时间未感受到做爱的滋味确实会让他上瘾，不过亚瑟的回应总是让他感到吃惊。看来亚瑟的性欲并不比自己少，两人就像是荷尔蒙活蹦乱跳的年轻人一样抱紧在一起陷入疯狂的亲吻。

阿尔弗雷德看着桌上乏味无趣的巧克力熔岩蛋糕，这并不是他所想创作的新作品。亚瑟的生日即将来临他想要创造出世界上最好的甜品，以亚瑟的名义推广给世界以及向世界证明自己所对他的爱。对于阿尔弗雷德来说爱只用语言往往不足，就像是这次亚瑟用自己的行动证明自己的爱，一切比言语上更加有意义，所以这次的作品对于他来说比以往更重要也更加有意义。

有人形容糕点厨师为爱情丘比特，美观的甜品总会吸引女孩子们的热爱，细腻甜美的甜品会让人产生愉悦之情，这就是为什么大部分的人在求爱的过程中甜食占据了大部分。如果丘比特在自己的工作中无法感觉到热爱与喜悦那么他的工作将会是毫无意义的，阿尔弗雷德曾为了能够与亚瑟这个知名作家站在同一个高出而忽略了最基本品质，那就是用『灵魂』去创作。回过神来想，他发现自己最喜爱的甜品与灵魂的支柱一直都在自己的身旁，这个丘比特早已在接触亚瑟时将爱情箭射入心脏。

"亚瑟。"

"嗯？"阿尔弗雷德轻声地呼唤着恋人的名字，看着对方本能地低头回应。

"你是我最爱的甜品。"亚瑟听着阿尔弗雷德讲出肉麻的台词不仅脸红地转头看向别处，嘴里不断低估念叨着对方的老套与肤浅，但是他神情里却透露出无法隐藏的愉悦引起美国人发出笑声，并再次亲吻堵住他唠叨的嘴巴。

如果可以用一样甜品来形容恋人的话你会选择什么？巧克力、棉花糖、香草冰淇淋还是诱人可口的果酱蛋糕？对于阿尔弗雷德来说他没办法做出选择，因为亚瑟就是他所有的甜品。如同巧克力般细腻的个性却又有苦涩的毒舌，对待小孩就像母爱一般温柔的棉花糖。

他会因为雪白肌肤的脸上有少许的雀斑而感到有些自卑，但是在阿尔弗雷德眼里他就像那名贵的香草颗粒材料一般甜腻美味。至于果酱蛋糕？没人想一辈子活在无趣乏味的人生中，又怕是厌倦了现在的生活，亚瑟就像是果酱一样参合着许多的味道让阿尔弗雷德的人生中充满了色彩与神秘让人捉摸不透，但是再一点点地猜出味道后而感到有趣同时拉进两人的距离。

接下来的人生虽然很漫长，但是阿尔弗雷德相信只要有亚瑟的陪伴他绝不会有厌倦的一天，毕竟这位知名作家古灵精怪的个性需要敢于尝试的厨师一点点地去探讨与理解，也期待着他被甜腻的爱情压得无法呼吸的一天。


End file.
